


Practice Until You Can't Get It Wrong

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [127]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Graphic, Guitars, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Picture, Questions, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Kyle's guitar lessons with Isaac usually deal with more than music.





	Practice Until You Can't Get It Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'd love to know what you think... whatever it is that goes through your mind... otherwise, I have no idea and that's disappointing.
> 
> Are you interested in Kyle?
> 
> Unbetaed.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

“Okay, the ending was shit, you don’t need to tell me,” Kyle says, finding Isaac’s gaze for the first time since he started playing the song.

“Well, it wasn’t brilliant but it wasn’t shit either…”

“Don’t do that. It sucked and that’s it. Don’t lie to me,” Kyle frowns.

“Look, it wasn’t great, yeah… but it wasn’t bad either. You’re a fast learner and you’ve improved a lot. I can see you’ve been practicing. You can’t expect to learn to play the guitar in a few months. I told you it would take time. Hell, most things in life require time if you want to be good at them.”

“If you say so…”

“Remember when you couldn’t control your shift during the full moon? It took you a while but now you can.”

Kyle nods reluctantly.

“Yeah, so this...” Isaac plays a note in his guitar. “This is the same. If you practice and you’re constant… _which you are_, you’ll get there. And I bet you’ll be a hell of a player, too… so don’t give up.”

“I never said I would”. Kyle’s voice sounds almost offended.

Isaac smiles. “Good. You know what they say: ‘don’t practice until you get it right, practice until you can’t get it wrong.’ Because you shouldn’t practice to be perfect, you know? You should do it to improve… to be better. Perfection doesn’t really exist. I think there’s no fun if you think there’s no room for improvement.”

Kyle snorts, “I’m not sure my father agrees with you.”

Isaac bites his lip. “Yeah. well… He likes to achieve stuff and he loves to be the best at whatever he does, and he has his reasons to be the way he is but you know… it doesn’t mean he expects you to be like him or see things the same way. He said he was impressed by your improvement.” The truth is that Jackson wasn’t sure about getting him the guitar because he thought that it could be something he would leave aside in a matter of days and it was Isaac who convinced him and Stiles to buy it and trust that his interest was genuine.

“He said that?” Kyle raises his eyebrows.

“Of course. He’s proud of you for taking it seriously, and so is Stiles.”

Kyle simply nods, running a hand along the guitar that way that Isaac has seen doing before, like it is the most precious thing he's ever owned, which is most probably true.

“Plus, they know me…" Isaac continues. "They know I don’t like wasting my time. So, they know I wouldn’t be teaching you if I didn’t think you deserve it.”

“Yeah, thanks. Thanks for teaching me,” Kyle says with sincerity.

Isaac is taken aback for a second. “Come on, no thanks necessary… happy to do it. I finally have somebody to play with…” Because in the pack he’s the only one who can do it. “And we’ll be able to torture them with our tunes together.” Isaac smiles. “That’s gonna be so much fun—Plus, when are you gonna tell them you can sing?”

“What about _never_?” Kyle raises his eyebrows.

Isaac laughs. “Why not? You sound good… You could be the next Ed Sheeran…” Isaac smirks. “I mean, you already have the hair…”

“You’re hilarious.” Kyle smiles despite himself, shaking his head.

“No, seriously. You sound like _you_, you don’t sound like anybody else—That’s called personality. Besides, our so-far-unofficial-duet needs another voice, right?”

“You’re crazy.” Kyle nods. It would be easier if he knew that Isaac is joking but he knows him well enough by now to realize that he really isn’t… he’s crazy enough to make him sing in front of the whole pack. “I forbade you to tell them and I’m sticking to it.”

“What are you so afraid of?” Isaac shrugs.

“They’re gonna like it,” Isaac adds matter-of-factly.

“I’m not afraid of anything, okay? Hell, you’ve met my parents, right? They get excited about _anything_ and I’m just not ready… maybe when I don’t suck at playing... when I have the right song…”

“Oh my god, you’re a perfectionist like Jackson… that’s kind of adorable…” Isaac smirks.

“That’s not…” Kyle licks his lips, shaking his head. He wants to say that he’s not like him, but what if Isaac is right? What if he’s actually like his father. He never thought he’d be like anyone and he can’t help but like the idea.

“It’s not adorable,” Kyle says instead.

“Okay,” Isaac nods, trying not to smile but failing miserably.

“You know, I meant to ask you—When did you learn to play?”

“Oh, that’s kind of a long story… but it was in London, actually.”

“You’ve been to London?” Kyle raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, before college, a lot of stuff happened—that’s why it’s a long story… but yeah, I needed to go away—clear my head and you know, just be on my own for a while. Plus, I had broken up things with Allison—”

“Allison?” Kyle asks, obviously surprised.

“Yeah. Allison. We had a _brief thing... _like_ super brief... _before she got back together with Scott. But anyway, as I said, stuff happened and her father was heading to Europe for different meetings and shit, and I asked him if I could tag along and that’s how I ended up with him in Paris for a week… but after that, he was going to Germany and I don’t speak any German, so thought I’d rather check out London and try to find a job over there.”

“And how was that?”

“Not bad. It was hard at first until I got a job as a waiter and left the shithole where I was living… Through the job, I ended up sharing a house with four more guys —also waiters and bartenders— who were in a band together. So, the guy in my room, Keith, he’s a really good player and actually, not a bad singer either. One day, I asked him if he could teach me the basics and that’s how it started. After a few months, I wasn’t too bad and that’s how I joined their band.”

“You were in a band?” Kyle raises his eyebrows, smiling.

“For a while, yeah.” Isaac nods. “Around a year.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear from you... even more now that there are just a few chapters left :)
> 
> Btw, I have 2 other stackson series that you can check out if you want:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
* [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
